Two Worlds, One Sky
by Doom-Kitty-Gir-Reow
Summary: Sandra and Ashlee find themselves in the normal world after a spell gone wrong during the Harvest Moon, and are now young teens. They are taken into Wammys, and meet new people. Will they ever go home? Will they want to leave? Etc. Bad at summaries!
1. The Escape

Yes, I'm doing another Death Note Fanfic. My reason? I keep forgetting to write my other stories. Hopfully, this'll give me a few ideas so I can continue my other stories. Enjoy!

Death Note was not created by me. The character you're about to meet does belong to me.

* * *

"Sandra, you don't stand a chance with this," a female voice called, the sound of footsteps being heard as well. Two teenage females, anout sixteen each, were walking through a dark forest, the moon shining brightly, fully, though, it was orange. The Harvest Moon. Twisted limbs of trees were popping from the ground in every direction, leaves covering the ground. The figures of the two girls couldn't be described, since the cover of night and the darkness of the trees shaded them beyond recognition. All that could be seen was two figures moving, one carrying what appeared to be a book.

The second girl, Sandra, smirked lightly. "Ash, if you don't want to be anywhere near me when I use this spell, then you can still go back." What did Sandra mean by a spell? Well, Sandra and Ash (full name: Ashlee) weren't ordinary people. In fact, they weren't anywhere near where ordinary people lived. These two young girls were actually witches. They lived in a world unlike ours. What people believed were fairy tales lived in this world. Well, everything... Except regular, non gifted people. Well, that, and Shinigamis. But, that was a story for a different day.

"No, I want to be here with you. To save your sorry butt if you almost kill yourself," Ashlee complained, pushing Sandra lightly. Sandra laughed, in amusement, obviously, before the duo made it to a small opening, in which the twisted limbs seemed to circle, and claim as thier own. There were a few stones emerging from the ground, almost the ame height as a person, but not quite there yet. Sandra approached one of the stones, one that wasn't as tall as her, placing the book on it gently.

"Well, here I go. Wish me luck, Ash." Sandra opened the book, flipping the pages gently as she searched for a certain page. When it appeared she had found what she was looking for, she sighed, took a breath, and began chanting. Ashlee moved so she was closer, closing her eyes, trying to piece together Sandra's chanting. She did, however, look up abruptly, her head turning sharply to glance over her shoulder, behind her. _'Voices... CRAP!'_

Turning back to her friend's chanting, Ashlee joined in, eyes closed, as she tried to focus. The voices drew closer. A bigger smirk crept onto Sandra's face as she turned and looked back.

"Sandra, Ashlee, what in the world do you both think you're doing," a single voice boomed, earning a howl from some nearby animals. Ashlee finished chanting a minute later, and turned to stare at the figure of a tall, strong-built man. Sandra's father, by the sound of it.

Suddenly, though, it didn't matter who it was. Both girls glanced at the ground, a dark portal underneath their feet, slowly, but surely, enveloping them. Sandra looked again at the man, a smug look on her face.

"I'd say we were gaining our freedom from you, father," she sneered, placing a hand on her hip. The man crossed his arms, glaring at the two females. "And where do you suppose you'll be escaping to?"

Now it was Ashlee, who answered with, "A place you'd never dare go to. We're going to live amongst the ordinary humans." Her voice was laced with a harsh tone, anger even. Pure anger.

Before the man could react, Sandra grabbed Ashlee's hand tightly, waving lightly at the man, before darkness consumed the both of them.

In the darkness, it felt like a strong force was trying to rip the girls away from each other. Ashlee let out a whimper, while Sandra gritted her teeth. "Ash, whatever you do, don't let go," she commanded, her hand tightening even more. Ashlee nodded, but it felt like her arm was going to be pulled from it's socket.

Then, a bright light shone. In front of them. Surrounding them now. The duo continued squeezing each other's hands, trying to keep their eyes open. However, the light became too bright to withstand, with an unknown force behind it, and the duo was knocked out, left unconcious,

_In whatever new territory they were in..._

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...p..."

"..."

"...ke up.... Hey, wake up!"

_'Noise?,'_ thought Sandra, her eyes fluttering open slowly. An old looking man was standing over her.

Around her, the area was cold and wet. Why, though?

"It's not wise to sleep outside in the snow, unless you plan on freezing to death," the man stated, chuckling lightly. Snow... That explained the cold and wetness of the area. Sandra sat up, looking around, though her head was pounding. A street... A sidewalk.... Snow falling from the dark sky... They had made it.

Sandra's eyes widened now, realization hitting her. "Where's Ashlee," she demanded, whimpering afterwards. Damn, it hurt to move her mouth so much.

The old man looked next to where Sandra was. "Your friend, I believe? Well, that seems like her right next to you."

Sandra glanced at her side, and almost fainted again. A girl, about thirteen, was lying in the snow. She had blood red hair, and pale skin. Clothingwise, she was wearing a black and white long-sleeved shirt, silver jeans, and black flats. _The same thing Ashlee was wearing before..._

Sandra glanced at herself now, and felt her head become lighter. A black off shoulder shirt with a gray heart, almost like a spider web made heart, black and red skinny's with chains decorating them, and black sneakers. Her body seemed smaller, more frail and skinny. _'Just like I was three years ago...!'_

Another realization hit her. The way they looked... Was the way they had been three years ago, at thirteen. The spelled worked. But, with an effect... They were three years late of their real age.

Another glance around made it apparent that she they had suitcases with them. When did that happen?...

"Well, it appears, for the time being, that you and your friend need a place to stay." The old man gestured to the now awakening Ashlee, who was just pushing herself off the ground. Sandra managed to pull herself to her feet, stumbling for a moment, then gaining her footing fully. Glancing at the man dully she replied, "Um, yeah..."

Her gave her a friendly smile, before walking to where the red-haired girl was, helping her to her feet. "Well, I think we have space for you two. Of course, as long as you're willing to do a few tests..."

"We're up for anything," Sandra muttered, grabbing the suitcases, watching the man carefully, to be sure he wouldn't do anything to Ashlee. No way would she allow him to hurt her. Ashlee didn't seem to notice anything strange, and accepted the help being given to her. "Lead the way, mister."

The old man chuckled. "Please, just call me Roger." He turned to face a rather large, church-like building, and began walking. "Right this way please. And, if you prove to pass these tests, then you'll have found a good home."

Sandra quickly paced after him, kicking her feet stronger to get the snow off her sneakers. As they entered the gate, she saw what appeared to be a playgroundish area, open space, trees. It felt like a giant school now. Meaning, there were kids around. A sign on the wall of the entrance said _"Wammy's."_ Was that where they happened to be? Or was it just some random sign, with no signifigance whatsoever?

Sandra sighed. They weren't at home anymore. They were on their own. Her and Ashlee. Witches in a normal human world. Looking at the sky, Sandra couldn't help but see something that reminded her so much of home. There, hanging in the sky, all too familiar, was the moon, bright and full, and orange. _'The Harvest Moon...'_

Home wasn't as far as she thought. If the moons were the same color, same shape even, at the same time. Or, was it just coincidence? Whatever it was, they weren't home.

This place was to be their new home...

* * *

Me: Okay, pretty crappy chapter, in my opinion. Heheh. ^_^"

Sandra: At least you tried _something_ for once_._

Me: Hey, shut up, I don't need to take this!

Sandra: You wanna fight?!

Me: THAT'S IT!!! *tackles Sandra, and fight begins*

Ashlee: Well, anyway, please review with any suggestions, or anything. Heheh. ^_^"


	2. Let Us Introduce Ourselves

Me: Hello again. Heh... Decided to type up chapter two now.

Sandra: Why's that?

Me: I think I'm gonna make another MelloxOC... And also, a NearxOC.

Ashlee: Near? Why Near? Why not Matt again?

Me: I wanna see how I can experiment and make that work...

Ashlee and Sandra: -.-"

Me: I do not own Death Note, it's characters, merchandise, ANY OF IT! Sandra and Ashlee are mine.

* * *

_"Very interesting, ladies," Roger had said at the comclusion of their tests. Problems, problems, problems. Building stuff, analyzing things, studying over things... Man, that bored the living hell out of them. There were seated in front of his desk, staring at him. Waiting to see what their new futures held..._

_"It appears we have two new additions to the Wammy family," he finally stated, firmly, after a few moments of silence. Moments that seemed to have lasted forever._

_"So, we have a place to stay now," Sandra asked, crossing her arms over her chest. The place didn't seem half bad. While they were walking to this office, they had seen a few healthy looking kids. So, it meant they actually took care of them._

_"Yes, that's exactly what it means. Welcome... Sophie and Aqua." Sophie and Aqua... The names Sandra and Ashlee would have to live by for the rest of their days. At least, the rest of their days in Wammy's House. Sandra (Sophie) turned to Ashlee (Aqua), giving her a sweet smile. A smile that read, 'We made it.'_

* * *

Each carrying a bag they thought was theirs, Sophie and Aqua dragged themselves down the halls, following the directions Roger had given them to their room. They were to have a roommate, later though, after they got settled into their new setting. They were also to be given a tour of the building. Classes were apparently a must here. For whatever reason, neither girl knew.

"I'm happy we found a place we can live in," Aqua chirped as they rounded a corner, walking steadily. Sophie smiled at her again, a sign that she agreed with her. Of course, neither of them knew any of the other children yet, so, they'd be on their toes. For more reason than one, of course.

As they continued walking, Sophie could see two figures walking towards them, obviously going in the opposite direction. She glanced at the number she'd scribbled on the back of her hand, then up at one of the numbered doors. They were going in the right direction. So... What were there two boys heading in the opposite direction as them? Squinting her eyes now, Sophie found herself grow confused. One seemed to be a boy... The other, she couldn't tell. That _could_ be a boy... Or a very flat-chested girl.

At this point, both pairs stopped walking, about five feet from each other, staring at one another. Aqua stared at the boy, the red-haired one with the goggles, who kept glancing down at the game in his hands, then back up to stare back. Sophie stared at the... Unknown one. A blondie... Eating chocolate? _'Girl?...'_

"Move," the blonde one demanded, making Sophie's jaw drop and eyes widen. "Holy s***, you're a boy?!" Aqua giggled at her friend's sudden outburst as the blonde (boy?) turned red, not from embarassment, but from anger. "What the hell did you think I was," he yelled, taking a bite from the chocolate bar in his hand. Sophie scratched the back of her head, feeling how short her black hair was now (reaching about the middle of her neck). "A girl, actually," she admitted, not looking away from him. To prove a point to him, in some sort of way.

The red-haired boy looked up when his blonde friend had yelled. He moved off to the side, to watch whatever was going on from a distance. Aqua, watching him move, followed to stand against the wall, grabbing her right hand with her left.

The blondie moved closer to Sophie, grabbing her by the front of her shirt, to try and place a bit of fear in her. "Who the hell do you think you are answering so dully?!"

Sophie turned her head lightly, like a confused dog. She was about the same height as this boy, and him trying to scare her really didn't work. In fact, she found it a little humorous. "Well, I think I'm... Sophie," she replied, hesitating at the name, since she didn't know which to use. The alias seemed like a better bet. "And me and my friend Aqua-" A quick gesture with her right hand at the girl with the messy red hair, "-became members of this place not too long ago. That's who I think I am."

The boy seemed to be growing angrier by the moment. Hastily, he turned and shoved her at the left wall. Sophie's back hit it with a loud _thump_, but seemed unphased by it. "Wow, that wasn't nice," she muttered, walking over to where Aqua was. She seemed to be in a pretty good mood, along with the red head. "Aqua, we're gonna get going now. We still need to find our room and unpack."

The red-haired girl nodded, looking at the boy. "It was nice talking to you, Matt," she called, as the duo began walking once more. The blonde glared at Matt, who only shrugged. "They seem alright, Mello. Aqua told me about them." Mello huffed, took another bite from his chocolate, and stomped off in the opposite direction, Matt following behind.

"You know, the way Matt described them, they seem pretty cool," Aqua mentioned, a light smile playing on her pale features. Sophie looked at her as the arrived at a room. Their room.

"I'm gonna guess Matt was the one you were talking to," Sophie asked, unlocking the door that was to their room and entering. Three desks, a bunk bed and single bed, a rather spacious closet, a few lamps, and three dressers. Great. They really would have a third roommate.

"Yeah, he seems okay. I think we should give them a chance."

_'Yeah, they're alright, for now.'_ Was it because she herself was so paranoid sometimes? Or was it because Aqua could be so naive sometimes? It didn't matter for now. They'd have all the time they needed to think. So, for the moment, all Sophie did was nod in agreement, placing her bag on the single bed, Aqua following suit.

As they opened both, they noted clothing, laptops, accessories, and iPods in there. The things they'd seen the average humans use everyday. Good thing they watched humans all the time, so they knew how everything worked.

For about fifteen minutes, the girls placed their things in various spots, until their things were all put away, and the laptops occupying two of the three desks.

"Well... It looks like a room now, doesn't it," asked Sophie, placing her hands on her hips while looking over at red head, who was slouched over her desk. Aqua looked up quickly, then flashed a peace sign, sheepishly. "Yes, it sure does."

Now, all that was left was to tour the orphanage... School.... Whatever you wanted to call it. Taking one of the two keys in her hand, Sophie walked out the door, waiting for Aqua. "Well, let's get moving. We've got a place to investigate. 'Lest we get lost later."

Aqua nodded, scurrying after her friend, who then closed the door behind them, locking it. It was time for their adventure in the regular world to begin. They needed to know their surroundings... And hope that no one would figure out thier secret. Then again, they looked pretty much like normal teenage girls... But then again, life has a way with shocking people...

* * *

Me: AGH, I was procrastinating again!!

Sophie: Idiot...

Me: Shut it, at least I remembered!

Aqua: *holding me and Sophie by the backs of our shirts* No more of that. Just be nice.

Me: Fine. Please review... If you want. I'll try not to procrastinate as much! :3

Sophie: We'll see...

Aqua: ^_^"


	3. Playing with Toys And Fire

Aqua: Hello everyone. Welcome back to chapter three. ^_^

Sophie: Hey, Aqua, where's Doom-Kitty? Shouldn't she be here?

Aqua: Um... I don't know. She said she'd be here...

_Standing on a dark street somewhere..._

Me: Hello?... Anyone there?

_Back..._

Aqua: Anyhow, Death Note does not belong to the Doom Kitty.

Sophie: Me and Aqua, however, belong to the Doom Kitty. :3

* * *

The duo continued their walk, peering into the various rooms that passed by them. Each one they had passed, so far, seemed like a classroom. Empty for now. Was it the weekend, or just some sort of holiday? Neither of them would know, for now. They'd ask around... If they ran into someone.

About twenty minutes later, they found themselves at another room. This one had a light on. Sophie glanced at Aqua. "Ash... You think someone's in there?"

Aqua shrugged, glancing between Sophie and the lit room, eyes full of curiousity. "I'm not too sure... You wanna take a look?"

In response, Sophie nodded, leading the red-haired female to the door of the room. Looking inside, it looked like a pretty nice toy room. One in which neither of them had ever seen before.

What caught the girls' eyes, however, was a white-haired boy, sitting in the center of the room. He appeared to be building a city out of Legos. Towers upon towers of gray decorated the whole room. Sophie placed a hand on her chin at this sight, while Aqua's jaw dropped. It surprised the both of them that someone had the patience to actually make these towers.

Neither girl thought the boy had noticed them, until he spoke up with a, "Can I help you?"

Aqua jumped a little, not expecting him to actually speak to them. Sophie just blinked, registering the words in her mind, before replying, "No... We're just looking around this establishment." Her voice was a little blank, but she was a little glad that they weren't actually being ignored by someone. Or treated badly.

The boy shrugged. "Dunno. Thought I'd ask." And he ended with that. Aqua and Sophie stood there for a little, waiting for something else to happen. When nothing occured, Sophie strolled in, Aqua following close behind her. The black-haired female looked around the room, at each tower, as if studying the work like she was a construction worker. Finally, she appeared to be satisfied, for she nodded approvingly, crossing her arms.

"Did you make all of these," Aqua asked, trying to break the unnerving silence. She, too, was impressed, probably more than Sophie was.

The boy glanced up, looking at Aqua, then at Sophie, then focused back on building another tower. "Yes, I did. Each one of them is made of exactly the same number of pieces."

Now Sophie was more interested. She stared at the back of the boy's head for a second, then examined the towers. "Really now... How many pieces would that be?"

"Two-thousand, six-hundred, and twenty seven," came the boy's monotone voice, not even looking up. Sophie looked at Aqua, whose eyes were wide now. It surprised her somewhat that he actually went to such an exact number.

Neither girl said anything, so the both sat down, watching the boy build what appeared to be his eighth tower. Silence soon joined the trio, mocking them in such an unwanted way.

Finally unable to take the silence anymore, Aqua asked, "So, who are you?"

Another moment of silence. As she was wondering if she was going to get an answer, the boy replied, "You may call me Near."

Aqua smiled a little to herself, looking at Sophie. "Alright then. I'm Aqua, and she's Sophie." Sophie half-waved at the white-haired boy. He looked up from his work, and nodded, aknowleging them.

More silence followed. The girls started dozing off, the silence capturing them with it's tone... Until, a sound was heard. Someone yelling something like, "Near, I'm coming for you!"

Aqua looked at Sophie, then at the door, as Sophie copied her movements, waiting to see what the commotion was about. Near didn't aknowledge the noise. He simply continued with what he was doing.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, revealing Mello and Matt. Mello's eyes quickly found Near, and locked onto the boy's figure. Matt... Was too busy playing his DS to notice anything.

Before the new two males could even walk in, however, the voice of a girl saying, "Surprise," was heard. Mello's eyes quickly followed the noise, until he was staring at Sophie. "What the hell are you two doing here?!"

Sophie looked at Aqua, then back at Mello. "Waiting for you to show up so we could throw a surprise party for you. Hence the exclaimed 'surprise.'"

Mello didn't look at all amused with Sophie's answer. He stomped quickly to where she was seated, not failing to kick Near in the process. His hand flew downwards, grabbing a handful of Sophie's shirt, as he pushed her against the wall, in what he thought was a 'menacing' approach.

"Shut the hell up. I'm not going to take some smart little bitch's talk. You got that?"

Sophie matched his glare with a placaid look, almost as if she was looking through him. "Let me think about that for a second..." Her eye quickly moved to look over his shoulder at Aqua, who was watching them curiously. Then to Matt, to see that he was still focused solely on his game.

Something clicked in Sophie's mind. Hopefully, it wouldn't do too much amage to him... Or get them exposed in a way they wouldn't want to be... But, it was worth a shot. Her hands began moving, flashing signals to Aqua, who caught them quickly, and soon understood what she meant. The girl silently laughed, before focusing on Mello's... Junk in his trunk, making sure no one was paying attention to her. Then, she quickly snapped her fingers, making them echo in a small way. Aqua hastily looked around. No one looked up from what they were doing, making her sigh in relief.

Sophie continued her stare-off with Mello. Slowly, a smirk formed on her face. Apparently, that ticked Mello off, because he pushed Sophie harder into the wall, growling angrily. Sophie's eyes flashed brightly.

"Hey, Mello, is it just me, or did it just get hot in here," she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mello didn't understand what she meant at first, but soon caught on, when the feeling off his behind growing increasingly hot became relevant. He looked over his shoulder, and his eyes widened. The grip on Sophie's shirt was released as Mello began running around, yelling. Matt finally looked up as Mello began rolling on the ground, until the fire was gone. By this point, everyone in the room was watching, even Near. Sophie and Aqua managed to keep from laughing, remembering that they weren't back home.

Silence followed, excluding Mello's panting and gasping for air. Seconds ticked, until Matt spoke up with, "What happened?"

Mello turned and looked at Aqua, who only gazed back with innocent looking eyes. "It was you wasn't it," he accused, a disgusted look appearing on his face. Aqua shook her head, holding her hands up to show that she had nothing.

This didn't make Mello believe her, though. He ordered her to stand up, which she did quietly, smiling a little. Next, she was told to empty her pockets, and take her shoes off. Both checked clear. Before Mello could make another order, Sophie said, "Hey, Mello, I don't think you're allowed to strip search her." Mello gave Sophie an annoyed look, then began walking for the door, gesturing for Matt to follow. Matt glanced back at the girls for a moment, shrugged, and followed after quickly.

Another pause of silence, Aqua standin there, shoes off, Sophie leaning against the wall, and Near watching them both. Finally, Sophie said, "Well, that was weird."

Aqua nodded in agreement, slipping her shoes back onto her feet. Near didn't stop watching them. Sophie returned his stare for a few seconds, before gesturing to the door. "Well, we had a good time, Near. We'll see you around."

Near only nodded, not dropping his stare. Sophie began walking out, Aqua at her side, and the presense of Near's eyes staring at their retreating figures.

This was definitely going to be a long stay, but neither girl would admit it.

* * *

Sophie: There, we're done.

Aqua: Yes it appears-

Me: *bursts into room* I'm here!

Sophie: Uh... Doom Kitty... We finished the chapter without you.

Me: ....DAMMIT!!

Aqua: Where were you anyway?

Me: .....I dunno.

Me, Aqua, and Sophie: Well, happy holidays everyone! ^_^


	4. The Project

Me: Hello everyone. Welcome to the next chappy. ^_^

Mello: Are you hyper?

Me: Why yes, yes I am. :P

Spohie: Oh great....

Aqua: Everyone get along, alright? ^_^"

Me: Fine... Doom-Kitty doesn't own Death Note, it's ideas, concepts, or characters. Sophie and Aqua are my creations though. :P

* * *

Two weeks finally trudged by. Sophie and Aqua were finally getting used to their new lives in the human world, remembering not to use magic in the presense of others, no matter how tempting it was. And it was REALLY tempting. Some of the children there were jerks, some were dramatic, some were attention hogs. It was really annoying to Sophie, and Aqua didn't seem to care all too much, aside from the occasional uneasy look.

It also didn't help that both girls had all their classes with Mello, Matt, and Near. Well, scratch that. Matt and Near were alright (though Near would still give them that suspicious stare from the toy room incident). Mello, on the other hand, was always trying to start something in class. Each attempt ending with a different result.

Sophie and Aqua were now sitting in thier Psychology class, both sitting next to each other in the corner of the class. Sophie was wearing a black shirt with a white skull, and denim shorts, since the weather inside was nicer than the weather wore a white shirt, mulit-colored cat faces on it, and a black skirt.

Mello was on the other side of the room, near the front, Matt behind him, and Near... Was in the front center.

"Now, we're going to start a project on human behavior," the teacher said to the class, earning a few groans from the class.

"Hush up now," he snapped, the class shutting up. Sophie blinked, thinking that that in itself was a type of human behavior. "Just for that outburst, I'll be putting you all in groups. I was going to let you choose, but you lost that the moment the first groan came out."

Aqua glanced at Sophie nervously, earning a placaid shrug from the girl. They were just going to have to hope that luck was on their side.

The teacher looked over the class list thoroughly, before clearing his voice. "There will be two males and two females to a group," he informed them.

With that said, he began reading off names on the list. Aqua and Sophie grew more antsy with each name said. Then, the moment of truth.

"The sixth group will be... Sophie, Aqua-" Both girls shot relieved glances at each other, smiling brightly. "-Mello-" Well, all good things die eventually. Sophie and Mello both looked at each other, Mello glaring daggers, Sophie nonchalont.

"-And, before I make the mistake of putting Mello and Matt together in a group again, Near."

_'Great, not only do we get fire-butt, but now we also get the boy who won't stop watching us until we pull a rabbit from our noses,' _Sophie thought, placing her head in her hands, while Aqua gave her a saddened look. She could feel her friend's pain... Probably not to the same extent, but still, working with Mello and Near would prove to be difficult.

------------------

Sophie and Aqua were sitting under one of the trees in the courtyard of Wammy's. It was still winter, and there _was_ snow on the ground. But, neither of them cared. They'd agreed to meet out in the coutyard; Them, Near, and Mello, of course.

"I can't believe our terrible luck," Sophie groaned, looking at the snowy ground carefully. Aqua shook her head. "Don't worry about it so much Sandra. This project sounds like it'll be a lot of fun."

Sophie looked at the red haired girl for a few moments, then smirked. She had a point. They might have some fun after all in this project... In one way or another.

"Stupid girls! They had to choose OUT HERE for our meeting place," came a familiar blondie's voice. Aqua's head snapped up, seeing Mello and Near both arrive. Mello looked like he was frozen, while Near showed no reaction whatsoever.

Sophie suddenly stood up, strolling quickly to where Mello was, stopping him in his tracks. She placed a hand thoughtfully on her chin, observing him, before nodding. Mello flinched once as Sophie raised her hand, stopping right before it touched his face. Then, without warning, Sophie pushed the blodie backwards, causing him to trip and fall in the snow. Said blondie yelped upon impact, shivering, while glaring at the black haired female.

"Human interaction observation one," Sophie began, looking at Aqua, who held a notebook in her hands. "Humans dislike the sudden change in body temperature, and react with shock and jolts of energy." Mello sent her a glare, while she went and sat by Aqua, who was scribbling notes into her book.

After a few moments, Near strolled over to the duo, sitting himself down as well. Mello just stared at the four of them, before copying him, taking a seat next to Sophie.

"Alrighty then," Aqua started, before anyone else could start anything. "We need to have some sort of basis for our project. You know, keep some things the same." SHe glanced nervously at Mello and Sophie. Mello was still glaring at Sophie, and Sophie was staring blankly into space.

"With that said," she continued, feeling eyes on her back. Near, no doubt. "I think I've got an idea of how we're gonna split this up." Now Mello was looking at Aqua, and Sophie was giving her a sideways glance.

"Well, since Sophie already pushed Mello and recorded a decent observation," she continued, holding her notebook out to Sophie. "Sophie, you'll follow Mello for a week. And Near-" Aqua lifted herself up a bit, revealing a black notebook there (which was another act of magic, in a way). "Near, you follow me for a week."

Mello was about to complain, but Aqua waved her hand at him. "Let me explain!"

She cleared her throat. "For a week, starting tomorrow, Sophie will follow Mello, and Near will follow me. We're keeping it constant by not changing the pairings. BUT-" She looked between the other three. "After a week, we change positions. So, in one week, starting tomorrow, Mello will start following Sophie, and I'll start following Near."

Everyone seemed to contemplate that for a few moments in their minds, before coming to a silent agreement. Aqua smiled. "Great!" She handed Near the other notebook.

"That should be enough for the whole project," Sophie concluded, smiling. "And then we can compare boys to girls, or group-to-group."

"Or both," Aqua retorted, smiling still.

"That'll make us look better," Near commented emotionlessly. Aqua nodded. Sophie smirked. "Alright, so all I have to do is follow Mels here around and record stuff that I see him do with reactions." It wasn't a question. More of a statement. Aqua looked at Sophie, and couldn't help but notice a smile on her face. She let it pass, though. She shouldn't bring it up with the guys there.

----------LATER THAT NIGHT--------------

"So, are you ready for tomorrow's session of 'Watch and be Watched,'" Sophie asked, lying upside-down on her bed, staring in the direction of the window. Aqua nodded, playing with her hair a bit.

"Hey... Sandra...," Aqua started, getting a curious glance fom the black-haired girl. "Why were you smiling earlier? You know, when you mentioned following Mello... You were smiling."

Sophie's facial expression didn't change in the least bit. "Yeah? What of it?"

Aqua shook her head. "Never mind. You don't seem to get what I mean."

Sophie stared at her for a second more, before shrugging, flipping so she was lying on her stomache. "Okay, if you say so, then I won't pester you more."

Aqua fell back onto her bed, sighing, then looking at the sky outside their window. "Sandra... You think they miss us back home?"

Sophie gave her an odd glance, before turning and looking out the window again, as if she knew what her friend was staring at. "I believe so... My father's probably trying to find a way into this world to bring us home... But, he has no clue where we are... And then our other friends probably miss us to death."

Both girls sat in silence for a while more, before Sophie spoke up again. "You know... When you think about it, the people here aren't so bad... Though, it's still priceless to see Mello get aggravated with me."

Aqua looked at her, before smiling. "You know, you're right. They aren't so bad... In fact, they're all pretty much like us... Just a little different."

Sophie smirked at her. "Ash, we're not at home anymore. _We're_ the different ones, not them."

Aqua stifled a small giggle, before sighing. "Yeah..."

More silence followed, before Sophie again spoke up. "Ashlee, if you ever want to go back home, just tell me, and I'll make it happen... I don't plan on returning."

Aqua laughed, before looking back at her friend. "If you aren't going back, then neither am I. Leaving my best friend would be the worst mistake I'd ever make."

Sophie looked at her friend, curiously, then warmly. "Friends until the end," she stated, holding up her hand in a peace sign at her friend. Aqua repeated the gesture, smiling.

From that night on, it was the both of them until the day they died.

* * *

Mello: DOOM, quit randomly disappearing!

Me: Mels, I keep forgetting that I have writing to do.

Sophie: Air-head...

Me: WHAT?!

Aqua: Uh, um... NEAR!! Take over while I stop these three from fighting.

*distant screaming of many profanities in the distance*

Near: ..... Right.....

*leaves*


End file.
